


PolandXReader: Pink!

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	PolandXReader: Pink!

My feet Are stinging, My calves are burning and my heart is about to pound out of my chest. Why am I in this state you may ask? Because Poland, Feliks as He is Also Known, made me come Shopping with Him. Now I like shopping, don't get me Wrong, I love a good sale! But Poland's Way of doing it is exhausting! We have been running around this mall for 5 hours Now! And this place is huge; all of Russia would fit in it! The flamboyant blonde in front of me is happily walking along, humming some kind of tune that sounds like a pop song. 

He stops and turns around to look at me, His eyes critical as He stares at my sagging figure and the 12 shopping bags pulling it down. "Like, OhMiGod *Name*! What are you doing like, all the way back there?! The sales are up here!" He Says, tugging at his bubblegum Pink Tank top. His pink glossed lips pulled into a tight line as his bright green eyes narrow at me as I drop the Bags. "Feliks!" I pant as I try to right myself. "I'm Tired, can we hit the food court and rest for a few minutes? please?" I ask, rubbing my sore legs and back as I stare him From under a curtain of -HC- hair. He sighs, picking up some of my bags. "Like, I guess... But since we're so close to this one store, can we go ahead and hit it up?" He asks, His Mary-Janed feet ticking against the Tile of the floor in anticipation. "I guess." I say looking up at the store, it's Sign is covered in glitter and the words "Pink Poodle" are embossed on it. 

I nearly gag, but smile softly and turn to Feliks nodding my head. He grins and runs into the store, me slowly following behind him. "I love this store! Everything is Like, PINK!" He chimes, His face lighting up as He makes for A hot pink plaid mini-skirt. I sigh and Sit on a pink bench, just in Front of the dressing rooms. "I think My eyes JUST might bleed." I whisper, as I stare at Feliks grabbing 7 things from the racks and heading towards me, putting the bags down and staring at me expectantly. 

"What?!" I ask, blushing slightly. "You need something?" He nods his Head pulling out a medium pink knee-length dress, with a plaid, black corset middle, and short ripped sleeves. "Try this on! You'll look Like, totally Hot!" He says, A giant grin on his face. "I am not trying that on!" I say leaning back away from it, Llke it was a rabid animal trying to attack me. "Please?! like, for me?" He pouts, even sniffling for added effect. "Fine!" I say taking the dress from his hands. "You owe me!" I say as I walk into a dressing room. A few minutes later, I have the dress on, it's actually not that bad... 

I spin around looking at myself in the mirror. "What's taking so long?! You've been in there forever!" Feliks says Iimpatiently from outside the Door. I sigh and open the door stepping out and staring at the ground. I hear Feliks gasp and I look up; He is right in front of me when I do. "You look great." He says taking my face in his hands and softly pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widen as I feel my body grow limp. A little while later Feliks pulls away, smiling at me. "Your totally getting that dress, If I have to pay for it." He says, his face serious. "What was that?!" I almost scream, pointing towards my lips for emphasis. "What? That kiss? I've liked you ever since I first met you." He says softly. My mouth falls open.

......................

A long, looooong awkward ailence follows.  
"You mean, You didn't know?" He asks, his head tilting to the side. "What, that you're straight? Or that you love me?! I knew neither!!!" I say, feeling my cheeks heat up. "So You like me too?" He asks slyly. I feel my cheeks get even hotter. "No! I mean, yes! maybe..." I Say, suddenly becoming interested in a pink T-Shirt beside me. "You totally love me~" He says grabbing the bags and handing the cashier money for the dress, putting the other stuff back, and grabbing my jeans and shirt from the dressing room and putting them in one of the bags he is carrying. "Come on, let's get going, Girlfriend~" He smiles turning to walk away, his skirt swaying behind him. 

I stare at the dress I'm wearing and begrudgingly start walking. "BTW, Your face is pretty." He says not looking at me. I cock an eyebrow and stare at him. "It's like, Pink!" I scowl and stare off to the side mumbling under my Breath. "Stupid, adorable Polish Man!" I growl. "Like, love you too~" I hear in front of me. <3


End file.
